Angry Lovers
by krostovikraven1
Summary: Imagine you've lived under the wrong impression of who the love of your life has been in love with all this time.


_Hello everyone! i'm back! ok so i know i've been gone for a while (technical difficulties) but i've been writing all this time and i have a few stories up my sleeve. This one however myght be set a bit too early for the holiday mentioned, or too late ... :( ... whichever way, here it is, Angry Lovers._

**Angry lovers.**

Raven was walking absentmindedly down the hallway, on her way to the common room when she sensed the strangest of feelings followed by the muffled voices of her friends in a heated argument. Cyborg and Best Boy were again, without a doubt, disagreeing on what was and was not real meat and she grumbled to herself _its too early for this. _But then, she also heard Starfires voice over the argument and that told the empath that this time the argument was for a real cause, so she hurried her steps and find out what the problem was but when she reached the sliding doors to the common room, everyone felt silent.

Cyborg had his arms crossed over his chest with a severe frown, glaring at Beat Boy across the room. Starfire was also glaring in the same direction and Robin was no where to be seen.

"Its everything ok?" asked Raven with a suspicious glance at everyone present.

"Like you care about anything" said Beast Boy with a growl and stormed out of the room. Raven watched him leave with hidden astonishment. When he was gone, she looked at the rest of her friends.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked with certain disgust, not liking the fact she was being treated unfairly when she wasn't even aware of what was the argument about.

"Oh, nothing new, you know he always gets in a bad mood around this time of year" said Cyborg as he walked towards the kitchen.

"But friend Cyborg, that's not.." the alien started to say but with a knowing glare, Cyborg interrupted her.

"No Star, just let it be. There's nothing we can do now"

Raven looked from one to the other with mild annoyance as she was still waiting for a more detailed explanation. She knew why he might be upset. In fact for some time it had been the same reason. That traitor, lying bimbo was the cause and Raven often cursed the day they met her for even after all she had done and disappeared from his life, she was still a painful thorn in his heart.

By now, Raven had lost the interest in their argument now and simply left the room.

…

…

Lunch time was a similar incident. This time, Robin seemed to be the one involved in the argument but as soon as Raven walked in the room, Beast Boy once again scoffed with disdain and brushed passed her without bothering to acknowledge her presence.

"Excuse me? What do you think…"

"Not now Raven, I'm really not in the mood for your mood swings today" he said in a low, menacing tone that left no room for argument and once again, he left the room without so much as looking back.

"No, Raven, let it be" said their leader when she was about to go after him. " Every year it's the same you know that, but this time for some reason seem to affect him more" said Robin with a frown and a very serious tone.

"Then why does he think its ok to take it out on the rest of us. He's been arguing his way thru this day and I seem to be the punch line of the arguments. Mind telling me what that's about?"

"Its… not his favorite time of the year and with you around makes it all the more complicated" said Robin but winced the moment said those words. Raven's eyes glowed white for a moment as she glared at the boy wonder.

"So what, is he afraid I'd tell him "I told you so" for letting that bitch in so close? Is that it?"

"No…Raven, that's not what I'm saying, its just…"

"Just what?! Whatever happened, happened over three years ago Robin, you can't possibly tell me that's still the reason. He's not a kid anymore…"

"That's right Raven, He's not a gullible kid anymore, none of us are" he said, making emphasis on the last words. At that moment, Starfire and Cyborg entered the room as they had heard the heated argument from earlier.

"Then why does he keep acting like one with the poor excuse of the so called Valentine's day that we have to put up with… no Robin, this has gone long enough and I'm going to put a end to this" she said and disappeared thru a portal beneath her feet.

Robin simply crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

"Robin, should we stop her?"

"No Star, let them fix their own issues"

"But… she's got it wrong" Starfire said with some worry.

"She's had it wrong for years Star, maybe now he'll have the guts to set her straight" said Cyborg as he walked towards the sofa and get ready start a new game. Robin joined him and Starfire watched them lose themselves in the mindless activity.

Meanwhile, Raven had been looking for the changeling in every corner of the tower. She even dared go into his room and when she found it empty, she was forced to consider going to the laundry room and training room in search for him but found nothing. But that only made her angrier because there was only one more place where he could be and if that was the case, all her rage would break loose.

With a quick stop to her room, she got ready in a few minutes and left the tower thru her window. She flew across the water and into the city at great speed and reached the outskirts of civilization in no time. When she reached her destination, she floated her way down the cavernous ruins until she saw the pinnacle of her day's frustrations.

"You have caused so much damage in so little time and even after you're gone, you're painfully present in his life with the rest of us left to pick up the pieces. But I'm going to tell you something, today is the day I start making sure he forgets about you once and for all one way or another and you know why? Because I care for him. I detested you before but now, I can honestly say I hate you with a passion that knows no boundaries. Goodbye Terra" and with those words she chanted her mantra and tendrils of her dark energy lashed out at almost crumbled statue of the traitor and destroyed it without an effort, but the rumble echoed louder as the rest of the cavern started to crumble above her. Dust and debris made it difficult to see but as there was not much else she could do, Raven left thru a portal right before a large rock smashed a crater where she had been standing.

…

…

When Raven reached the tower, she went straight to the roof as she didn't want to give any explanations to anybody about her present condition. Her cloak was ripped in several places and dust and mud of some kind was smeared over her legs and uniform but when she landed on the roof, she immediately noticed she wasn't alone.

There on the other side of the roof was Beast Boy. Standing tall and menacing, facing the city with his arms crossed. She glided his way with her anger anew but when she was ready to demand to know about his whereabouts when he sharply turned her way and with a severe scowl and glare, demanded his answers.

"What the hell where you thinking going down that cave by yourself Raven?"

"Looking for you, what else would I be doing there"

"And what made you think I would be there of all places" he asked in frustration and stepped closer.

"I don't know, you tell me. I've been wondering that for years. Grow up Garfield" she said and also stepping closer.

"And why are you so upset with me now, and why do you tell me to grow up when its you who needs to wake up"

"Me?!, Garfield, do you know how painful and frustrating has been the last three years, to watch you remember her and not being able to get you out of that wretched depression?"

"Her?…who are you talking about Raven?"

"Terra, that who, oh but I promise you this Garfield Mark Logan, today is the day you'll start forgetting she ever existed, I'll make sure of that"

"Terra?, Terra! And what makes you think she's the reason of my bad temper?"

"And who else is it going to be? You're too easy to read"

To this, he narrowed his eyes at her as a low, menacing growl escaped him "Is that what you think?"

And before Raven knew it, Beast Boy crashed his lips on hers in a demanding and hungry kiss with one hand on the back of her neck and the other around her lower back to pull her closer. She tried to step back but realized that in their argument, he had cornered her against the wall. And although she was still angry, she realized her tension and frustration up until that moment were melting away with each passing second until she finally stopped resisting and kissed him back.

After a few minutes, Garfield pulled away gently but never let her go and simply rested his forehead on hers, both with their eyes closed, panting softly.

"Do you still think I'm easy to read?" he asked her softly, his anger also gone.

"I…I don't understand. I thought you…" Raven was beyond confused but most of all distracted by the emerald green eyes that held her gaze and very aware on his arms still latched around her waist.

"That I was still waiting for her? No. I mourned her loss, even though she still alive. I missed her, I wont deny it but, I never loved her"

"But every year after all that happened, you…"

"Been in a bad mood on Valentine's day?" he interrupted again and Raven only nodded. He had seen it in her eyes and he deduced her every suspicion. "Only venting my frustration for not being honest with you, for being a wimp around you and not being able to tell you that it's you who I've been waiting for, I just… didn't know how to handle it when you pushed me away every time I tried and only made me think that you would never feel the same way about me"

Garfield said softly, a ghost of sadness flashed over his features for a split second before he gave her a loving smile. For a moment she said nothing and simply looked him in the eyes and letting the echo of his voice and words filled her with a warmth she had never known.

"What changed?" she asked finally with a smile of her own but saw certain hesitation before he answered.

"I heard what you said to Terra's statue before you destroyed it and the cave gave in" he said somewhat sheepishly and Raven let out a tiny gasp.

"So you were there" she stated and tried to pull away but he held her close and quickly said "Only after you got there. I followed you. I saw you leave thru your window and wanted to make sure you were ok. After I heard what you said I was too distracted to notice the cave crumbling, I was about to come for you but you disappeared in one of your portals so I left"

At that moment, Raven noticed the heavy dust on his uniform and a slight scratch on his cheek. She frowned for a moment and lifted her hand to his face. A soft blue glow emanated from her hand into his skin and Garfield closed his eyes as he felt the cool, soothing sensation of her healing powers. Seconds later she leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips and that made him open his eyes again.

"I'm sorry" Raven said softly.

"Don't be" he said as he leaned into her hand "I'm not. It served to prove us both wrong"

"How so?"

"Well, you thought I was still waiting for her and I thought you'd never feel the same way about me when in fact, I have been so in love with you that I never gave her a second thought. I never set foot in that cave again before today and now I know for sure you do feel something for me, otherwise you would have never gone there and do what you did"

"Guilty" Raven said with a blush and he gently rubbed his nose on hers.

"Now, there is only one more thing I would like to know" Garfield said only above a whisper.

"And what's that?" she said just as softly.

"What exactly do you feel for me?" for some reason, he was nervous, specially when she took longer to think her answer.

"Let's see, because of you I've felt frustrated, angry, jealous, anxious…" Garfield winced which made Raven smile and continued.

"But I also feel an uncharacteristically warm feeling just by being close to you and an almost painful need to kiss you in the most odds of moments but I never knew how to approach the issue. All in all… I think I'm in love with you too"

His reaction was delayed for a split second before giving her an ear to ear smile and a twinkle in his eyes she had seen only once before and that was the day he and Cyborg had paid an unexpected visit to Nevermore.

There was no denying it. Raven loved that smile and everything that he was and Garfield had finally gotten his most precious dream come true, to finally have in his arms the girl he's loved in what felt like forever.


End file.
